For systems that operate while airborne, such as in aircraft, rocket launch vehicles, or similar systems, there is an ever-growing need to process data generated by on-board sensors. At the same time, for many airborne system applications, there are industry pressures to develop components for these systems to meet size weight and power specifications that are continually decreasing.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below, it will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for processing these sensor measurements within the MEMS-based IMU.